helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem$tones
Gem$tones (ジェムストーン; Pronounced: Gemstones) is an indies unit formed with several members from Hello!Project DIVAS. and Fantasy Kenshuusei. They are currently working their way towards their major debut. Members *Fukuda Miki (福田 三木; Sapphire) Leader *Umemoto Marika (梅本マリカ; Tourmaline) Sub-Leader *Im Jihyun (임 김지현; Amethyst) *Egami Chikako (江上千賀子; Fire Opal) *Ayase Sora (綾瀬 ソーラ; Citrine) *Ogata Aya (緒方 アヤ; Blue Diamond) *Furusawa Kayo (古澤佳代; Emerald) *Kurosawa Ruby (黒澤ルビー; Star Ruby) History 2015 On May 4, 2015 the unit was announced with for members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and four members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They'll be starting off on an indies single and work their way onto their major debut. On that same say their member colors and the leaders were announced. On July 14, they released their first indies single titled "GREEN GARDEN / Heart ni Ai wo Zukyuun!!" it sold a total of 4,782 copies. On October 12, they released their second indies single titled "MADNESS -Trick or Treat- / Kabocha QUEEN" it sold a total of 4,190 copies. On December 13, they released their third indies single titled "CONTDOWN! / Team Gem!" which sold a total of 7,381 copies. On December 14, it was announced by Miki and Marika they the group will be pushing really hard for a major debut in 2016 and the group is in plans to release a mini album. 2016 On March 1, it was announced that Gem$tones will release their first digital single on March 22, it is titled "Monku o Iwanai Teishi Namida "First Take Ver"', The single will not have any promotion. It sold a total of 12,687 copies online. On April 1, Gem$tones announced the rest of the titles for the singles they will release in 2016. On April 5, they will release their fourth indies single titled "GEM$TONES Anthem -We're Here- / Rose Petals". Discography Albums ;Mini Albums #2016.11.15 TBA Singles ;Indies Singles #2015.07.14 GREEN GARDEN / Heart ni Ai wo Zukyuun!! #2015.10.12 MADNESS -Trick or Treat- / Kabocha QUEEN #2015.12.13 COUNTDOWN! / Team Gem! #2016.04.05 GEM$TONES Anthem -We're Here- / Rose Petals #2016.07.03 TBA #2016.10.18 TBA ;Digital Singles #2016.03.22 Monku o Iwanai Teishi Namida "First Take Ver"(文句を言わない停止涙 "First Take Ver": Tears that won't stop "First Take Ver") #2016.11.02 TBA ;Original Songs *2015 Watashi Wa Ai, Watashi No Seikatsu No Naka De Yuiitsu No Ai Wa Anata (私は愛、私の生活の中で唯一の愛はあなた: The only love in my life I love is you) *2015 Raindrops *2016 Magica *2016 Ame no Mae ni Odayakana (雨の前に穏やかな: The calm before the rain) Trivia *They are the second group to have gemstones as their colors, the first being A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. *Im Jihyun is the only member to not be of Japanese decent. *They were all graded on their skills out of 10. (the skills being singing, dancing, acting, and rapping) **Miki: Singing (7/10), Dancing (9/10), Acting (4/10), Rapping (5/10) **Marika: Singing (6/10), Dancing (6/10), Acting (9/10), Rapping (3/10) **Jihyun: Singing (5/10), Dancing (7/10), Acting (8/10), Rapping (9/10) **Chikako: Singing (6/10), Dancing (7/10), Acting (5/10), Rapping (4/10) **Sora: Singing (7/10), Dancing (5/10), Acting (6/10), Rapping (6/10) **Aya: Singing (8/10), Dancing (6/10), Acting (6/10), Rapping (5/10) **Kayo: Singing (4/10), Dancing (6/10), Acting (4/10), Rapping (3/10) **Ruby: Singing (10/10), Dancing (7/10), Acting (6/10), Rapping (5/10) Total Sales Count Category:2015 Debuts Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation DIVAS. Category:19th Generation DIVAS. Category:20th Generation DIVAS.